


on the other side

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [148]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: We know that Faith has helped her Mam while she was near death. Would she help her Da?
Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [148]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345047
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	on the other side

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/637860181346304000/we-know-that-faith-has-helped-her-mam-while-she) on tumblr

The girl leaned against the doorframe, watching the man gasping on the bed, and the woman running his hands over his clammy body, willing him to live.

“It can’t be his time yet.”

From his perch on the wicker chair beside the bed, Murtagh nodded. “What makes ye so sure, lass? I didnae think it could be my time, either.”

Faith sighed, crossing her arms. “It’s cruel to separate them.”

Murtagh raised a bushy eyebrow. “Was it no’ cruel to separate me from them? From Jo?”

“I don’t make the rules, godfather. But I understand them. Even when Mama held me in her arms, in Paris. I was right there, watching her, and I was so sad, and yet I knew that that was what had to happen.”

Murtagh turned away from Jamie and Claire to peer at her.

“The joy of knowing you, and seeing Ellen again - those are the only two things I like about…about this. I’m honored how close ye were to me, all of those years. All of those times you watched over your Da when I couldn’t. And your Mam too.” He settled back in his chair. “I’m grateful it was your face I saw, once I crossed to the other side. And I’m grateful that somehow we’re still here. Still a part of their lives.”

“Are we?” her voice sounded so small. “I’m here, but I’m not. They don’t know. They could never know.”

“But lass, they *do* know. They do speak of you, from time to time.”

“I know,” she whispered.

“So you understand, then. Which is why you say they cannae be separated.”

She twirled the toe of her boot on the wood floor - knowing full well that her parents wouldn’t hear a sound. “Raymond said that my touch can heal. It’s what I did with Mama, when she had me. And with Da, after Culloden.”

Murtagh tilted his head. “So - ye’ll do it again now?”

She lifted her chin, and quickly crossed the room. Lay both hands on Jamie’s head, watching him gasp and hearing Claire pray.

Faith concentrated. 

Jamie gasped, and his eyes flew open.

Claire cried with joy.

As the tears flowed down her daughter’s cheeks, standing inches and miles away.

She watched them embrace.

A light touch at her elbow. “Come, _a leannan_. You’ve done right. Let’s leave them be.”

She swallowed, and turned to go.


End file.
